PASSION REIGNITED
by waterlooroad-jessica
Summary: Three months after the birth of their daughter can they reignite the passion? EO. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18. BONDAGE AND TOYS


**Disclaimer: i dont own SVU or any of its characters. This is a one shot smut piece. Havent wrote many so hope you like it.**

Detective Olivia Benson was finally a mom and had been for three months; Sophia May was born on Christmas Day and had been a surprise to both her parents. Her dad...was ex-Detective Elliot Stabler. He had left the job after shooting a teenage girl to protect Olivia; that had been two years ago.

He had sought Olivia out that night and explained why he had to leave and revealed his true feelings towards his partner. Six months later they were married in a small ceremony with just his daughters and their friends.

Tonight, however, would be their first night away from their daughter since she was born; Elliot's eldest, Maureen, was babysitting so he could take Olivia out for dinner followed by a romantic night in a hotel.

After finally getting her away from her daughter, he took her to the Italian Garden where they had their first date before whisking her off to the four star hotel room he had reserved. Making sure the do not disturb sign was hooked on the door and locked, he turned back to wife of 18 months. She still looked every bit perfect as the first day he met her; slowly advancing towards her he cupped her cheek and kissed her gently.

"I love you" she whispered. "And tonight...we can do anything you want; anything you've missed"

"Are you sure baby?" He whispered back.

"More than anything; i trust you with me life"

He kissed her again, this time more passionately but still lovingly. They undressed down to their underwear before he grabbed the small bag out of the luggage case and set it on the side; she bit her lip and unclasped her bra from the front, allowing it to fall onto the floor as she looked up at him seductively.

He released her hair from the clip, admiring how beautifully it framed her face; he slowly sucked on her neck just below her ear, causing her to moan and tilt her head back.

"I want you to lie down on the bed and close your eyes; dont open them unless i tell you to, okay?"

She only nodded a response causing him to squeeze her nipple hard.

"I didnt hear anything"

"Yes sir"

"Good...now on the bed"

He watched as she did as she was told; he pulled his boxers down, grabbed the small bag and climb on the bed, over her. He kissed her softly as his fingers worked at pulling her nipples; he was glad she was obeying him and keping her eyes close and not making a sound.

He pulled over purple satin underwear and rolled them up into a ball; leaming over her face, he kissed her intently.

"Good girl, open up"

When she opened her mouth, he put the makeshift gag in place; she moaned at tasting her own juices.

"No sounds remember" he warned, tweaking her nipple. "Tonight, i'm gonna do everything you love and more; this is our first time since Sophia May was born and i'm making the most of pleasuring you"

She nodded in response, making him smile. He kissed her way down each arm before handcuffing them together to the bed frame; he then pulled the blindfold out the bag.

"Open your eyes baby"

She obeyed instantly.

"Now, if you wanna stop at anytime, just snap your fingers, okay?"

She nodded.

"I love you baby" he repeated.

He pulled the blindfold over her eyes and kissed her; starting with her nose and slowly moving downwards until he reached her centre. Her hips buckled automatically as Elliot ran a finger through her folds; they were both enjoying this.

Reaching into the bag, he found what he was looking for; with her finger coated in her juices, he ran it over her backside before reaching his destination. She gasped as she felt him entering her back entrance; back and forth his finger went until he was satisified she was ready and gently pushed the plug in.

Hearing her groan, he told her to turn over after he had released the one handcuff before reattaching it as she obeyed. She dropped her head onto the soft pillow as his hand came into contact with the butt cheek.

"Every sound you make, thats what will happen...and you're not to cum before i say so...okay?"

She nodded.

He resumed what he had started and soon, she was filled completely; he wanted her to enjoy every moment and to cum several times that night. As he started to push, her head droped lower, fighting against the pleasure when his hands moved to her breasts.

"I love you baby...that's it; you have to fight"

As he got closer and closer to cumming himself, he pulled the underwear from her mouth and kissed her shoulder.

"Wanna cum baby?"

"Yeah"

"Just a little longer...hold it baby"

She groaned in frustration as he body started to shake; this was their first time since Sophia May had been born and Elliot was living up to his promise so far.

A slap to her backside made her groan again until finally she couldnt take it any more.

"Please" she whispered. "Please El"

"Go baby"

She called his name softly as she finally fell over the edge; not once did he let her go until she was done. She collapsed against the bed as he removed the toys and kissed her forehead; pulling the blankets over them, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy birthday baby"

She sighed; the PASSION had been well and truly reignited.


End file.
